Runaway
"Runaway" is the lead single from Janet Jackson's 1995 greatest hits album, Design of a Decade: 1986/1996. Written and produced by Jackson and Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, the track was released as the album's lead single on August 29, 1995. It is one of the two previously unreleased songs added to the Design of a Decade: 1986/1996 compilation. Jackson has performed the song on several of her tours, including The Velvet Rope Tour and All for You Tour during medleys which also included "Escapade", "Miss You Much", "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" and "When I Think of You", and on the Rock Witchu Tour in a medley with "Luv". "Runaway" was also dedicated to Cities Paris and Sydney on her Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. Background "Runaway" blends hard pop-hip hop beats with influences from African and Asian music, and has a similar sound to her previous hits "Escapade" and "Whoops Now". Towards the end of the song, Jackson breaks the fourth wall with the lyric, "Ooh, didn't quite hit the note/That wasn't such a good time". Africa, Nairobi, Tuscany, Australia, Mexico, Spain, and Paris are mentioned in the song. Chart performance "Runaway" made Jackson the first female artist in Billboard's history to debut in the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100, entering at number six in September 1995. It eventually peaked at number three. The song also reached the top spot in Canada, in addition to being a top ten hit in the United Kingdom and Australia and a moderate success in continental Europe, reaching the top 30 in most countries. Music video The music video for "Runaway" was directed by Marcus Nispel and choreographed by Tina Landon on August 27, 1995. It starts from in New York City where Jackson is in her apartment. She walks in the living room and puts her dog on the floor. She climbs out the window and jumps out, landing on a telephone pole. Jackson travels around the world and visits many places such as Egypt, India, China, Africa, Chile, Brazil, Tuscany, Paris, Australia, and several other places. After her amazing trip, Jackson climbs back in her apartment to be greeted by her dog. The video and its production documentary appear exclusively on the Design of a Decade: 1986/1996 video release. "Runaway" ranked at #29 on MTV's Year End Countdown. Track listings "Runaway" was released with "When I Think of You" in select territories. Runaway ;U.S. double 12" promo single (AMPRO 00092) # G.Man's Hip Hop Mix (featuring Coolio) – 4:13 # G.Man's Hip Hop Extended – 4:21 # Silk's Old Skool Radio – 4:11 # G.Man's Club Mix – 3:51 # Kelly's Bump & Run Mix – 8:08 # Kelly's Bump & Run Radio – 4:31 # Silk's Old Skool 12" – 4:56 # Torin's Chicago Underground – 4:34 # Maestro's 95th & Ashland House Dub – 6:06 # Steve "Silk" Hurley House Mix – 6:58 # Jam & Lewis Street Mix Edit – 3:22 # Jam & Lewis Ghetto Mix – 4:54 # J.A.M. Session Mix – 3:39 # Indasoul Mix – 3:38 ;U.S. promo CD single (AMSAD 00065) # G.Man's Hip Hop Mix (featuring Coolio) – 4:14 # G.Man's Hip Hop Mix – 3:41 # Silk's Old School Radio Mix (A/C Remix) – 4:11 # Jam & Lewis Street Mix Edit – 3:22 # J.A.M. Session Mix – 3:39 # Jam & Lewis Ghetto Mix – 4:54 # G.Man's Hip Hop Extended – 4:21 # Indasoul Mix – 3:38 # Kelly's Bump & Run Edit – 4:31 # Junior's Unplugged Mix – 3:38 # Steve "Silk" Hurley House Mix – 6:58 # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 ;U.S. promo CD single (AMCDP00073) # LP version – 3:34 ;UK double 12" single (581 259-1) # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 # Steve "Silk" Hurley House Mix – 6:58 # Kelly's Bump & Run Mix – 8:08 # Torin's Chicago Mix – 8:45 # Junior's Unplugged Session – 3:30 # The J.A.M. Session Mix – 3:41 ;UK CD maxi single (581 197-2) / Australian CD single (581197-2) # LP Version - 3:34 # "When I Think of You" (David Morales House Mix '95 7" UK Edit) – 3:30 # "When I Think of You" (David Morales Classic Club Mix) – 6:55 # "When I Think of You" (David Morales Jazzy Mix UK Edit) – 10:18 ;U.S. 12" single (31458 1225 1) / U.S. CD maxi single (31458 1211 2) # LP version – 3:34 # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 # "When I Think of You" (Extended Morales House Mix 95) – 7:41 # "When I Think Of You" (Heller & Farley Project Mix) – 10:46 # Junior's Unplugged Session – 3:30 Runaway/When I Think of You ;UK double 12" promo single (12 AMPMDJ 025) # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 # "When I Think of You" (Heller & Farley Project Mix) – 10:41 # Junior's Factory Dub – 6:57 # "When I Think of You" (Junior Trackhead Joint) – 7:08 # Junior's Tribal Dub – 4:39 ;U.S. double 12" promo single (AMPRO 00083) # LP Version - 3:34 # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 # Junior's Tribal Dub – 4:40 # Junior's Factory Dub – 6:57 # Junior's Chant Mix – 9:20 # "When I Think of You" (Classic Club Mix) – 6:56 # "When I Think of You" (Extended Morales House Mix 95) – 7:41 # "When I Think of You" (Crazy Love Mix) – 8:44 # "When I Think of You" (Incredible Boss Dub) – 7:10 # "When I Think of You" (Jazzy Mix) – 10:19 # "When I Think of You" (Heller & Farley Project Mix) – 10:41 # Junior's Unplugged Mix – 3:30 ;UK double 12" single (581 243-1) # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 # Junior's Tribal Mix – 4:39 # "When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Chocolate City Mix) – 9:35 # "When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Quiet Storm Dub) – 7:50 # "When I Think of You" (Dished Out Dub) – 11:30 ;UK 12" single (581 209-1) # LP Version - 3:34 # "When I Think of You" (Heller & Farley Project Mix UK Edit) – 6:44 # "When I Think of You" (David Morales House Mix '95 UK 12" Edit) – 6:17 # "When I Think of You" (David Morales Crazy Love Mix UK Edit) – 7:09 ;U.S. CD single (AM581194) / Canadian CD single (31458 1194 2) / French CD single (581196.2) / Japanese 3" CD single (PODM-1057) # LP version – 3:34 # "When I Think of You" (Extended Morales House Mix 95) – 7:41 ;Italian double 12" single (IMP 522) # Junior's Factory Mix – 9:06 # Junior's Tribal Dub – 4:39 # Steve "Silk" Hurley House Mix – 6:58 # Torin's Radio Edit – 4:40 # Junior's Factory Dub – 6:57 # Junior's Factory Mix w/ Vocal Sample – 6:55 # "When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Chocolate City Mix) – 9:35 # "When I Think of You" (Deep Dish Quiet Storm Dub) – 7:50 Official remixes * Album Version – 3:35 * Junior's Unplugged Mix – 3:39 * Junior's Factory Mix – 9:08 * Junior's Factory Dub – 6:57 * Junior's Chant Mix – 9:20 * Junior's Tribal Mix / Junior's Tribal Dub – 4:39 * Junior's Radio Mix – 3:42 * Jam & Lewis Ghetto Mix – 4:54 * Jam & Lewis Street Mix Edit – 3:23 * Jam & Lewis House Mix - 3:49 * Jam & Lewis Houseparty Mix - 3:58 * G. Man's Hip Hop Mix – 3:41 * G. Man's Hip Hop Mix w/ Rap (featuring Coolio) – 4:14 * G. Man's Hip Hop Extended Mix – 4:21 * G. Man's Club Mix – 3:51 * Silk's House Mix / Silk's Housy Mix – 6:54 * Silk's Old Skool Radio/A/C Remix – 4:11 * Silk's Old Skool 12" – 4:56 * Kelly's "Bump & Run" Edit – 4:31 * Kelly's "Bump & Run" Mix – 8:08 * Indasoul Mix – 3:38 * J.A.M. Sessions Mix – 3:39 * Torin's Chicago Mix – 8:45 * Torin's Chicago Underground – 4:34 * Maestro 95th & Ashland House Dub – 6:06 Charts Peak positions End of year charts